Rin Tohsaka
Summary Rin Tohsaka is the master of Archer during the Fifth Holy Grail War and the successor to the Tohsaka family magecraft. When she was a child, her father was chosen as one of the Masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War and departed to fight in it, ultimately dying. With her mother left in a debilitated state and hardly capable of taking care of herself, Rin was left in the care of her father's student, Kirei Kotomine, who finished her magical training. With her father's legacy in mind, Rin spends the next ten years preparing for the Fifth Holy Grail War, planning on summoning the most powerful Servant, Saber, though she is instead stuck with Archer after a minor mistake in the summoning. She has no wish for herself, only seeking victory. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. 6-C with jewels and preperation. High 6-C with Jeweled Sword Zelretch Name: Rin Tohsaka Origin: Fate/stay night Age: 17 years old (19 years old in the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel epilogues) Gender: Female Classification: Human, Master/Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Information Analysis, Martial Arts (Was taught Bajiquan by Kirei), Magecraft, Enhanced Senses, Healing, minor Matter Manipulation (Repaired Shirou's broken window), Curse Manipulation (Gandr induces paralysis and disease if the shot doesn't kill), Elemental Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Hypnotism and Memory Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Gravity Manipulation, Can create a field that nullifies sound, Telepathy with her Servant, Resistance to Magic (All magi have primary resistance to magical effects), Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Projection with Jeweled Sword Zelretch (Can absorb magical energy from the air, across infinite parallel worlds to utilize an endless pool of magical power, and can use said energy to create beams of light), Causality Manipulation and Probability Manipulation with miniature Jeweled Sword Zelretch (By using a miniature version of Jeweled Sword Zelretch, Rin was able to fire a singularity that could severely damage causality and would overlap all possibilities at once) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Frequently engages in battles with her rival, Luviagelita Edelfelt, who can do this). Island level with jewels and preparation (Managed to take off one of Berserker's lives using four jewels and can barely counter Caster's magecraft). Large Island level with Jeweled Sword Zelretch (The Jeweled Sword Zelretch's output is comparable to Excalibur) Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can fight a casual Caster and shoot down some of her spells, and can take her off guard and defeat her in close combat when reinforced by magic) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Outclasses Caster in melee combat. Frequently skirmishes with the likes of Luvia) Durability: Small Building level (Survived being thrown into the ground by Luvia this hard). Island level with jewels and prep (Can withstand Berserker's strength by using up her jewels) Stamina: High. Has access to an effectively limitless pool of mana with the Jeweled Sword Zelretch Range: Melee range, Hundreds of Meters with jewels and magecraft, Kilometers with the Jeweled Sword Zelretch, Multiversal+ with Energy Absorption (Can access infinite parallel worlds with the Jeweled Sword Zelretch) and miniature Jeweled Sword Zelretch (Was going to cause all endless possibilities to happen at once) Standard Equipment: Her jewels (20 in total, 10 after summoning Archer), The Jeweled Sword Zelretch *'Jeweled Sword Zelretch:' A replication of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg's Jewel Sword, created by Rin, Illya, and Shirou during Heaven's Feel. The sword is capable of the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, allowing the user to draw in potentially infinite magical energy. The kaleidoscope-like jewel blade creates a small opening to the same area in another parallel world, though any further interference is impossible, and it draws in all of the magical energy from that space. Magical energy channeled into the blade can be fired off in a blinding stream of light known as an "Ether Cannon" with an output comparable to Excalibur. Also, as a jewel, the sword can be detonated as a one-shot explosive, referred to as Welt Ende. Optional Equipment: Miniature Jeweled Sword Zelretch. Intelligence: A recognized genius in both magecraft and school, Rin is one of the wisest characters in the series, restraining Shirou when his heroic tendencies get the better of him. She specializes in long-range combat, particularly the use of Gandr. She is skilled in her family's specialty magecraft, the use of Jewels as single-shot Mystic Codes powerful enough to counter Caster's A-Rank spells from the Age of Gods. She is also a skilled practitioner of Bajiquan, allowing her to pummel Caster in close combat when utilized along with a basic Reinforcement spell and matching Luvia, an expert practitioner of Lancshire-style, in a one-on-one duel. However, she can be stubborn and hot-headed at times, and her meticulous plans tend to fail due to minor details she overlooks. Also, her family's tradition of refusing to use modern conveniences has left her inept with technology, making it difficult for her to use anything more complicated than a house phone. Weaknesses: Rin is overconfident, and she often disregards minor but essential details. Her most powerful spells require the sacrifice of one or more of her Jewels. Though her pool of mana is effectively limitless with Jeweled Sword Zelretch, the recoil gradually damages her muscles. Can't properly operate blu-ray recorders and hates operating electronics in general. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magecraft: Rin is an incredibly skilled and talented magus who can manipulate all five Elements. She is particularly experienced in the conversion of power, in the transference and storage of magical energy. She stores her magical energy in jewels, making use of Jewel Magecraft, using them as robust single-shot Mystic Codes with magical power built up over the years. At the beginning of Fate/stay night, she has twenty jewels but uses up half of them summoning Archer. She can use the gems to counter the magecraft of even a Magus from the Age of Gods like Caster, and by using four at once, was able to punch through Berserker's God Hand and take off one of his lives. Her most common offensive spell is a curse known as Gandr, taking the form of a black orb fired from the tip of Rin's forefinger like a bullet. Due to her Magic Crest, Rin doesn't need to recite any incantation to use Gandr. She can fire many Gandr shots in quick succession, and can even set up a barrier to fire many at once as a rain of bullets. She is also competent in Reinforcement, using it to reinforce her body for bursts of speed and strength. Gallery Tohsaka.png|Rin in Fate/stay night Tohsaka School.png|Rin in her school uniform Tohsaka HF.png|Rin in the Heaven's Feel epilogue Tohsaka FUC.png|Rin in Fate/Unlimited Codes Tohsaka FGO.png|''Formal Craft'', from Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Aether Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Wand Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Absorption Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Analysis Users